


Carry Me Over

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bed Sex, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Space Wives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night, background stormpilot, lesbian wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Put simply: Rey and Kaydel's wedding night.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Gold and Brown [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Carry Me Over

Rey and Kaydel’s wedding goes as smoothly as they could’ve hoped. It’s perhaps not the most conventional ceremony, but then that seems right to Rey too.

They’ve been given a grand lake house in Naboo to use for the occasion, courtesy of Leia. Someone’s scrounged up a Fleet uniform for Rey, navy with gold trim, and for the first time in her life the Jakku-born Jedi gets an appointment with a tailor. Naturally Kaydel gets the big, white and softly rainbow-patterned dress, and she’s radiant in it. For rings, both of them have circlets of rose gold, spun into the shapes of little flowers.

The ceremony is an intimate, Resistance-only affair. Ahsoka’s been persuaded to officiate, Leia does parent-of-the-bride duties and of course, Finn and Poe had appointed themselves Co-Best Men the second the engagement ring was on Rey's finger.

“How’s that gonna work?” Kaydel had asked.

“Simple,” Finn smiled. “I do all the practical stuff and leave the speech to my better half.”

Which, it turns out, works quite nicely. The meal and the party go off without a hitch, and Poe’s speech brings the house down with people laughing enough to nearly fall out of their chairs. Not to mention, the band hired for the occasion are killer.

But in Rey’s mind the ceremony, the dinner and the dancing that follows are all just a prelude to the bridal suite.

Kaydel could never hope to dissuade Rey from carrying her over the threshold, so it’s lucky that she’d never think to object. It’s with a whoop of laughter that she lets herself be swept off her feet and borne onto the bed.

Someone’s really gone hard on the décor. Candles light the room and a generous helping of rose petals scatter when Kaydel tumbles onto the bed, still giggling. More fly up when Rey piles on and the newlyweds go rolling across the bed; kicking their shoes off, wrapped up in each other’s arms and kissing eagerly.

Rey revelation in her wife's embrace. Her _wife_. They've done it, and now she's entwined with the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

“I could spend all night like this,” she says, running her hands all over Kaydel’s wonderfully soft body.

Kaydle giggles. “No you couldn’t.” She points to the hand that, instinctively, has begun an adventure up and under her piled-up dress.

Rey pouts. “Guilty, but can you blame me?”

“You know I never could.” Kaydel grips her uniformed arse tightly, so of course Rey is obliged to redouble her own efforts as they kiss longingly. Her fingers spider across the silk of Kaydel’s stocking, tiptoe up the ladder of fabric to her knickers... and there’s her lovely little rump.

“Oh Rey…” Kaydel moans, rolling them over to end up on top of Rey. The petals are all over them now as she takes Rey’s free hand, the one which wears her ring, and puts the signet to her lips. “I’m ready for you, darling.”

“Ready?” Rey has to suppress a laugh, remembering their first time when the roles were very much reversed. “We’ve done this so many times before.”

“But not like this, Rey.”

Rey sees the serious, tender look in her new bride’s eyes and nods, softening her own voice to match. “I know, Kaydel. I’m ready too. All I want right now is to be yours.”

Because this, for Rey, is the bit where their vows become real. Words are easy, and she’s been hurt by that truth enough before now. But she trusts Kaydek, completely and utterly.

Here, now, they come together to seal their pledge to one another. Love radiates from Kaydel, and with the Force Rey sees and feels it. It’s like pink and red starfire, burning fierce and pure, overwhelming. And lighting up Rey’s whole world.

“I could never let you go,” she whispers into the crook of Kaydel's neck. “Even if I wanted to.”

Kaydel’s reply is lost in a low moan as Rey’s fingers slide across her silk-covered cunt. But Rey has found other delights, kissing down Kaydel’s throat and then her collarbone. And she knows that Kaydel likes it best when she gives her breasts attention first.

Rey's hands roam up over Kaydel's hips and toned stomach. There’s no bra under the dress, so when she tugs it down she’s rewarded with Kaydel’s pert little tits. Rey squeezes her breasts and gently rubs her nipples, and it’s almost too easy to render Kaydel’s eyes hazy with pleasure and start her panting.

“Thirsty as ever,” Kaydel giggles when Rey takes a nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue around the areola and feeling a thrill as the nipple stiffens. And there’s the delectable gasp and the hum of pleasure in Kaydel’s throat. She caresses the back of Rey’s head with one hand, running fingers through the dark brown hair, and with the other she explores Rey in return.

Rey keeps lapping at Kaydel’s breasts when she feels a hand on her own. The mere touch, even through her shirt and bra, sends sparks of pleasure running across her skin. However much the pleasure for her, she wants Kaydel’s to be greater.

One of her legs is between Kaydel's thighs, and Kaydel moves against her, seeking more stimulation. She's so wet that Rey begins to feel it through her trews, and excites her all the more.

Now she sucks Kaydel’s nipples, and her bride can only draw quavering breaths. Rey knows how sensitive Kaydel is now. She can feel the tide of pleasure rising in her love. As Kaydel nears the brink Rey slows, sucking one while she rolls the other between her fingers.

The climax comes suddenly, with a blurred cry: “Oh Rey, oh Force I’m coming!” And the wave crashes over Kaydel, overwhelming her completely.

Bringing Kaydel to orgasm before her knickers have even come off… now that, Rey reckons, is a pretty good wife. Sure, she’s biased, but judging from the way Kaydel’s kissing her now, she agrees.

“I’d like you to keep the dress on, please,” Rey breathes.

Kaydel grins that cheeky, vivacious grin, and nods. “Sure… but that means we need you to be totally naked. Ravishing as you are in that uniform.”

Rey lies on her back, realising that Kaydel’s already tugged her shirt from her trews waistband and got a few buttons free. She flashes her dirtiest grin. “I’m not about to argue.” So Kaydel scrabbles for her belt and eases the trews down. She still loves undressing Rey, revels in the feeling of power it gives her.

“The most delightful present to unwrap,” she purrs, slipping the shirt over Rey’s shoulders and undoing her bra.

“Only the best gifts for you.”

Kaydel pulls the bra off and kisses both her breasts. “Truly.” Then she slaps Rey lightly on the arse with both hands. “Those panties need to come off too, darling.” She catches Rey’s ankles in one hand to lift her legs, and with the other she hooks a finger into her knickers and tugs those skyward as well. Then the knickers go sailing across the room as well to join the heap of clothes.

With that done, Kaydel rears up and spreads Rey’s legs, her teeth flashing white in an eager grin. “How do you want me?” asks Rey. She aches to feel Kaydel’s touch.

Kaydel doesn’t answer at first. Instead she comes around behind Rey to embrace her. Her hands alight on Rey’s hips and roam slowly upwards. “I’d have married you just for those abs,” she murmurs. Then she speaks up. “But to answer your question, I want you… like this.”

She leans right, pulling Rey with her so they land with a soft thump and another scattering of petals. Rey’s laughter is only stifled when Kaydel takes hold of her breasts, running her tongue sensuously over the length of her shoulder blade.

She tightens her embrace, pulling herself in snug so Rey can feel everything. Kaydel’s soft, silk-clad belly on her lower back, her bare breasts slightly squished further up and the hard nipples, even the soft brushing of hair against her arse… and the cool hardness of the wedding ring on Kaydel’s finger.

That hand stays on her breast, but the other is tiptoeing gently down Rey’s stomach again. It follows the curve of a rib, slipping round to her back. Then Kaydel lets the curve of Rey’s buttock guide her to the junction of her thighs. She shuffles down and Rey lifts her leg, tensing in anticipation.

Of course she has to tease, one finger slipping back and forth along the back of Rey’s thigh, a little closer every time. Next, Rey twitches, feeling that gentle touch on her labia, hearing Kaydel sigh at the wetness there.

“So easy to tease, sweetheart.” How softly Kaydel’s strokes are, running her fingers over Rey’s centre, the tip of her middle finger dipping shallowly into Rey’s vulva.

“That feels so good, Kaydel, but please, I need it on my clit.”

“Well, she who must be obeyed.” Even with her eyes closed, she can see the grin on Kaydel’s face. However ironic Kaydel’s tone, though, she’s true to her word and she quickly moves to Rey’s nub.

Instantly, the throb of Rey’s clit intensifies at Kaydel’s touch, and she lets slip a little whine. That drives Kaydel on, has her fingers pressing harder against Rey’s clit and beginning the quick spiral that, in just a minute, sweeps Rey into a gasping, shuddering orgasm.

Another time she might be able to relax into the afterglow, but all day she’s been waiting for this moment and she’s impatient for more, desperate even. “Inside me, Kaydel,” she begs, pinching her nipple harder as Kaydel eases the pressure. “I need more please, I need you inside me.”

Kaydel is just as eager for it as her. Her thumb grips Rey’s thigh, and two fingers slip into Rey’s sopping wet opening.

Rey moans gratefully, using her arm to cushion the side of her head. Kaydel reaches up to take that hand in hers, but she never once pauses in fucking Rey with the other. “You’re the best little spoon, Del,” Rey gasps, writhing with pleasure and feeling Kaydel buck and press against her in return.

Kaydel synchronises to Rey. Her breathing, the undulations of her torso and the gentle thrust of her fingers all fall into rhythm with Rey’s slow, sighing breaths. Rey glories in it, even more when she feels Kaydel crook and curl the fingers inside her.

Instinctively, she responds by moving more herself, coiling and flexing her core to fuck herself on Kaydel’s fingers. “Fuck, that’s sexy,” Kaydel growls in her ear, nipping at Rey’s neck. “I love how bad you want it.”

Rey growls right back, too lost in the moment to even form words. She reaches behind her, stroking Kaydel’s arse. Then she whimpers, feeling the slick starting to trickle from her slit, and she tightens her hold on her wife’s behind.

Her cunt is maddeningly tight on Kaydel’s fingers now, a blissful torment. Rey puts her free hand down to her clit, swollen already from Kaydel’s loving attentions, and rubs with a fierceness which excites Kaydel into speeding up in turn. “Mmm.” She feels the hum through Kaydel’s lips, and she shivers excitedly.

This is how right they are together, every movement in concert, bringing Rey up, and up, ever closer.

The next clench of her sex is enough to make Kaydel gasp. Slick wets her thighs now, and she feels it on Kaydel’s hand too. She can’t help the whine that comes through her teeth when Kaydel nips playfully at her neck. She can't help anything; Kaydel's love and skill are the one thing in the Galaxy she's truly unable to resist.

And doesn't she just know it, the little minx. “You gonna come for me, darling?” Kaydel’s whisper is full of her diabolical grin. “Your wife wants to make you come, and you’ve gotta listen to your wife. C’mon Rey, don’t hold back. I can feel you clenching – that it there? That it?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Rey yells, feeling the upswell of her climax engulf her and leaving Kaydel’s hand wet to the wrist.

She doesn’t know how long she stays that way, eyes closed, breathing hard as Kaydel gently withdraws her fingers and massages the wet folds, letting Rey come down slowly. All she knows is that Kaydel really has made their wedding night something special.

“You’re incredible,” Rey breathes, turning to lock lips with Kaydel. “And your quim needs some love too.” She kneels up, running her eyes over her bride.

It’s enough to make Rey reach momentarily down and stroke her own clit, adding to the ache of desire between her legs. With the dress hiked up and her breasts on show, Kaydel’s even more of a vision, her face flushed with desire. Rey’s hands glide up the laddered white stockings to her knickers, take hold and slowly, slowly slip them down. She feels herself clench just a little as that spun-gold bush is revealed, and again when she sees Kaydel’s cunt, a warm pink and already wet.

“So where do you want me, for you to eat my cunt?” It’s almost unfair how easily Kaydel gets Rey wet just with the way she uses the word, but the need to taste her and make her cry out is all that Rey can think about right now.

The urgency makes her growl again. “Arse in the air. Go against the headboard, love.” Kaydel complies straight away, pulling the train of her dress to one side with a teasing look.

The mere sight of Kaydel’s beautiful rear, one hand reaching down to spread her cunt, would be arousing enough for Rey to fuck herself to a climax three times on the spot. Only the need to satisfy her love is stronger, and it sends her clambering over to Kaydel.

She links her fingers around one of Kaydel’s thighs and starts her kisses just above there, travelling steadily up because she find it’s important to remind Kaydel, between kisses on her buttock, that “You. Have. The best. Bum. In the Galaxy.”

It gets her a giggle too, which doesn’t hurt.

There’s only so long that she can delay here though, because even with the smell of roses and scented candles around them, her nose is full of Kaydel’s musk. It brings back memories of when they first got together, stirring up an urgent desire in Rey.

It’s a slow, gentle kiss that she bestows on her wife’s vulva at first, and slowly she presses her lips harder against the soft skin, breaking off only to nuzzle against the soft gold hair.

“No one could kiss a girl’s cunt with as much love as you,” Kaydel tells her.

Rey plants one little kiss on Kaydel’s clit and says “How else could I kiss yours?”

“Fair point, well ma- _oh fuck_ ,” she gasps as Rey’s tongue delves in between her pink lips, before letting out a rich, fruity laugh. “well fucking made.”

Rey falls into a slow, strong rhythm of licks along the length of Kaydel’s slit, savouring the slick which gathers on her tongue. She also savours the quiver of Kaydel’s thigh that she feels through her palms.

Next she puts the force of her jaw behind her lips and tongue, driving against the vulva and making Kaydel shake and moan. A deep, hot shade of pink blooms in Kaydel’s aura, the same colour as her glistening folds. Kaydel pushes back against Rey’s mouth, riding her movements with urgent vigour.

There’s nothing better for Rey than watching the sunset radiance flood Kaydel through her second sight and hearing her cry out as she tips into ecstasy. Except, maybe, for how her orgasm gushes from her and fills Rey’s mouth.

Kaydel flops down into the duvet, breathing hard. Rey licks her lips, savouring the sweetness and salt of her wife’s cunt as she lets Kaydel start to recover.

But soon temptation gets the better of her, and she’s crawling over to her. “I think,” she murmurs, putting her hips against that wonderful bum and thrusting lightly, “there’s only one way to really round off tonight. You know what I’m thinking, don’t you?”

“Mmm…” Kaydel giggles. “You’re exactly not being subtle.”

Rey grins, sighing as she presses her mound against Kaydel’s arse. “But you want it too, don’t you?”

Kaydel tilts her head back to meet Rey’s gaze, her eyes sparkling with adoration and more than a little lust. “Hell yes, I want it too. Put your cunt on me and ride me, darling. But,” Kaydel's hands move up to take the veil off her head, "wear this for me, please."

Rey doesn’t need telling twice and sets the veil on her head so it hangs down her back. A second later, she hooks a hand around the top of Kaydel’s hip and flips her over in the blink of an eye. Kaydel’s breasts jiggle with breathy laughter, and Rey sees the rose petals sticking to her skin.

“Force, you’re heavenly,” she tells her, running her hand across the soft bush, before she lowers her lips to Kaydel’s mound.

“And in this light, you’re a fucking goddess,” Kaydel replies, watching how the veil catches the light behind Rey.

“ _Your_ fucking goddess.” Rey grins, basking in the loving gaze of those soft eyes. “All yours, Del.” She mounts Kaydel, purring with pleasure as she moves her cunt against her wife’s. That wet “kiss” she loves so much makes her hum with pleasure, mirrored by the noise it gets her from Kaydel.

“Well then I, Kaydel Ko Connix, take thee Rey the Wonderful Jedi, to be my _fucking goddess_ , to have and to hold, to kiss and cuddle and get real fucking nasty with…”

The train of the wedding dress is spread out beneath them, a pool of shimmering white fabric.

It’s impossible to tell which of them begins to move in earnest first, they both fall so smoothly into the gentle undulation. Rey pulls herself up just a little to rub directly against Kaydel’s clit and swivels her hips, her folds gliding across the little pearl. Kaydel’s eyes are half-closed and her mouth is wide open, a silent plea written across her face.

Rey answers it with a kiss, and more. She lets her mind roam across the divide between them, mingling their pleasure just as the wetness does where their quims meet. Even now, after so many times together and on their wedding night, it still astonishes her just how wet she makes Kaydel. That amazement is exceeded only by the joy it gives her, and now Rey rides her lover vigorously, revelling in every yelp and half-word she coaxes from her.

Kaydel’s hands take hold of her arse, holding Rey tight against her and clutching hard enough to dimple the skin. She’s close already, though Rey’s not far behind. Desire turns her lovemaking fierce, and she grabs Kaydel’s breasts again, bearing down hard on her cunt even as she attacks her wife’s mouth with biting kisses.

The fabric of the wedding dress under them is soaked with their pleasure already. Rey feels it, feels everything; soft skin against hers, hands tight on her buttocks, Kaydel pushing fervently back so the veil Rey wears billows with their movements. The blush in Kaydel’s cheeks spreads to the tops of her breasts, and Rey can sense the warmth on her hands. Her wife is so close now, burning with desire.

“I’m yours, Rey,” Kaydel whispers huskily to her, clutching Rey’s hands to her tits. “I’m yours, I’m yours, I love you so much…”

Rey finds herself gasping the same words, lost in the sensations of soft skin and hair brushing against hers, the candlelight catching on wet thighs, the enveloping heat of Kaydel’s love. The combined beat of their hearts is a drumroll, thundering in their chests. Their auras melt into one another, a joyful riot of carnal, loving hues.

Entwined, body and soul, they quake and thrust. Someone’s crying “please” and right now, Rey has no idea which of them it is. In this moment they are indivisible. This time when Kaydel comes they are staring deep into each other’s eyes, both women seeing herself and her lover at once, both of them feeling the climax reverberate through their bodies.

Rey sees the rich purple of sated lust seep into Kaydel’s aura, as the flow of slick from her sex slows. It’s glorious, but Rey’s still wild with desire, close to her own bliss and desperate to share it with Kaydel.

She shifts across Kaydel’s body, mindful of how sensitive she is after coming, and ruts against her smooth thigh until Kaydel reaches for her. Her nimble fingers thrum against Rey’s clit, that miraculously deft touch. Rey can’t resist it, and when she climaxes she gushes all over Kaydel, tossing her long hair and screaming her release to the heavens.

Her wife is caught up in the supernova of her orgasm, moaning and flopping onto the bed even as Rey opens her eyes again and slowly, slowly regains her breath.

Kaydel gazes wonderingly up at her. “You’ve made me the happiest mess in the fucking Galaxy, Rey.”

Rey comes down kissing her. “Fight you for that title.”

“No you won’t.”

“Fuck you for it then… in the morning,” she pants. “You’ve worn me out, Kaydel.”

Kaydel laughs happily as Rey slides slowly into her embrace, and wraps wet thighs around her waist. They lie on their sides in the low candlelight, facing each other. “You did me pretty good too. So all in all, I call that a very successful wedding.” Slowly, a thoughtful expression emerges on her face, and she plucks at the sodden mess of her wedding dress. “Uh, Rey…”

Rey kisses her. “Yes, my love?”

“Tell me Leia bought this dress instead of renting it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because what was the point of that lovely lake house in AotC if someone wasn't going to get steamy there?


End file.
